1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in structure of a wire-wound component such as a transformer, a line filter, and a coil element which is to be mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional wire-wound component is of resin, and metal terminals are fixedly press-fitted in the periphery of the body of the wire-wound component (hereinafter referred to as "component body", when applicable), and a metal wire is wound around the component body and its two end portions are wound around the metal terminals, to form the aimed wirewound component. In mounting the wire-wound component on a printed circuit board, the metal terminals are inserted into the printed circuit board and soldered to the circuit; or the wire-wound component has a mounting section which is secured to the printed circuit board, and the metal terminals of the wire-wound component are connected through lead wires to the circuit on the printed circuit board.
However, the above-described structure of the wire-wound component to be mounted on the printed circuit board suffers from the following difficulties:
It is necessary to provide special metal terminals which are used for the printed circuit board only, and to press-fit them in the component body, which increases the number of manufacturing steps and the manufacturing cost as much.
In the case where the metal terminals of the wire-wound component are connected through the lead wires to the circuit pattern on the printed circuit board, the number of connecting points is increased as much, which results in an increase in manufacturing cost.